theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Fayre
Introduction Aurora was fiddling with her brand new skirt as she walked through the hallways of her new high school. 'Here it goes.' She thought. She had just moved to Detroit from Chicago, Illinois the week before and her older sister insisted that they go on a shopping trip. Two sore feet and $3,500 later, her closet wasn't big enough to hold all of her new clothes. She was set for the whole school year. Aurora loves her older sister to death, they are inseparable. They have always been there for each other and always helped each other, they were best friends. Aurora took a glance at the schedule that was bunched up in her hands to see what her first class was.Math. And it's the first class of the day. Lovely. Background She shied away from the staring eyes of students as she made her way down the hall to find her class room. 603...603...603...Ah! Here it is! Room 603! Aurora hauled the heavy wooden door open to reveal a large room full of students. 'Wow, my first year of high school. I wonder what it will hold.' She thought, looking around into other pairs of eyes staring back at her. She jumped to the sound of the ringing bell and swiftly made her way to the last seat open in the room, the seat in the far corner. "Hey." She heard someone whisper. Aurora turned her head to find a pair of eyes of an amazingly cute boy boring into hers. "Hi." She smiled. "I'm David." He smiled back. Her breath caught; it took a while for her to respond, "Aurora." Their math teacher began his introductions and went into what we should be prepared for in this semester. Before Aurora knew it, the bell rang. As students began to make their way out of the class room their math teacher said, "And don't forget to buy a binder especially for math!" His name was Mr.Isleson. The day was blowing by before Aurora's eyes, the bell that indicated that it was lunch already rang. 'Oh no, lunch...' Aurora thought; she hasn't really made any friends yet so she was worried about who to hang out with, she didn't want to look like a total loser loner. Aurora walked out of her fith class and towards the cafeteria, playing with a messy lock of her dirty blonde hair. When she got her food, she looked around at the tables infront of her to see if there was an open seat for her to sit in. She stood there awkwardly as she searched. She bit her lip as the seats began to fill up with students and the number of seats open began to reduce. "Aurora!" Her heard a familiar voice. SHe whipped her head around to find David smiling at her across the cafeteria and waving his hand for her to go over and join him and his group of friends. She quickly stridded over to his table and sat down next to him quietly. He was chewing on a piece of pizza so she took that moment to look up at his friends and say, "Hi." Her smile looked awkward but they smiled back. "Yo." "'Sup." "Hiya." "Hey!" There were two girls and three boys (including David). David swallowed. "I'm Alicia." A dark skinned girl smiled wide; I knew her,she was in my English class. "I'm Lola." A bright blonde girl said, "And this is Kyle," She pointed torwards a large built red head, he nodded his head, "And Paco." She waved towards a hispanic looking guy, he flashed a flirty smile, "And you probably know David." "Nice, to meet you all. I'm Aurora. And yes, I know David." Aurora turn towards David and saw his golden brown eyes looking into her grey ones. "Uhh..." She lost her train of thought. "Well, you can hang out with us if you want." Lola brought Aurora back from her trance. "Yeah, sure, definitely." Aurora wanted to cry out in joy from the new friends she made. 'Wow, I was hungrier then I thought.' Aurora thought, cleaning her plate from the salad she ordered. She tried to drown out the babbling and laughing of her new friends and concentrated on a white wall on the other side of the cafeteria. "What are you thinking about?" David's sudden tone made her jump. "I'm just happy I made friends so quickly." "Well, I'm glad I made you as a friend" His smile was torchuring Aurora's thoughts. Before she could respond, the bell rang. It was time to go to the last class of the day. "What is your next class?" David asked. Aurora pulled her crumpled schedule from her bag, took a quick look at it and said, "PE." David smiled again, "I have PE too. Which teacher do you have?" "Umm, Coach Fletcher." "Sweet, me too." David hopped out of his seat and put one of his hands infront of her, "Come on. We're going to be late." Aurora's heart swelled with happiness and took his hand and they were off to PE. Winter break was just around the corner. In just one semester, Aurora had a lot to be thankful for. She was the team captain of the school's soccer team and volleyball team, she was a sensational ballet star at her school, she was extremely popular, all the girls wanted to hang out with her,all of the boys wanted to date her, all of the clubs wanted her, even teachers were fighting over her, but most importantly, she was David's girlfriend. They were the Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie of the school. They shared their first date, first kiss, first dance, first everything; she loved him. "David, I'm sorry. I'm going on a family vacation tomorrow and we won't be able to do anything for a week." Aurora spoke into her new iPhone as she was driving home from a mall trip with her sister. "We're going to France." She answered. "I know. I love you, too." With that, she hung up and looked at her sister, "Wow, so much has happened in the last six months at school! I can't believe it!" Her sister smiled, "Don't let all that fame get to you, hun." Aurora laughed, "Emily! That's impossible, I'll always remember the little people!" "Ha-ha." Emily laughed sarcastically. Looking out the window at the passing plants and buildings, Aurora held a stupid smile on her face. She then looked back at her sister to see her face stern. "What's wrong?" Aurora asked, her voice full of concern. "Mom should've researched this place more before we moved here." Emily suddenly looked sad and worried, "The crime rates are off the charts and a lot of people are suffering for it." "It's ok!" She was right but Aurora tried to smile, "Those super powered freaks takes care of it." "I know but there are so many crimes now that I just don't know if it's possible to keep track." Aurora tried to brush off the subject by saying, "Hey, did you know that there is a school for those superhuman people?" "Yeah, it's called the Academy or something. It's kind of cool." "Really? I think it's weird." My words hung in the silence that rose between us. "Hey, I have to go to the bank to pull out money for our trip after I drop you off ok?" Emily broke the silence as she made a turn onto our street. "Alright." Aurora unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car when Emily pulled infront of the house. "See you in a bit." Emily drove off as soon as Aurora pulled out the multiple shopping bags from the trunk. Aurora walked through the doors of her huge house and saw her dad sitting on the couch watching TV. "You're home early." Aurora started for the stairs to get to her room. Her dad responded with a grunt. Aurora rapidly found her room and threw all of the bags on her bed and closed the room door, she then made her way down stairs to help with dinner. Her dad was not on the couch anymore, but the TV was still on. "Dad! TV!" She yelled. She took a closer look at the screen and noticed that it must be the news channel. She saw a familiar looking building being shone on the screen. At the bottom of the screen, headlines read 'Robbery at Retred Bank! 6 dead!'. Aurora's heart sank and her head felt like it was on fire, she wanted to puke. That was the bank the Emily was going to. Her knees felt weak and her thoughts scattered. But she found the sense and strength to find the door and walk out. 'What do I do?' Aurora's thoughts were shaky. Without another thought, Aurora began to run. She ran as fast as she could towards the bank. She didn't care when her legs screamed for a break, all she could think about is the well being of her sister. The sounds of sirens and screams were heard after what seemed like hours of running. Ambulances and the flashing lights of the police cars came into view as Aurora got closer to the bank. Aurora gasped for air as she stopped in front the bank. The police were surrounding it, news reporters talking their mouths off infront of their cameras, the bank looked like a mess; bullet holes in the doors and broken windows. Then she saw her, a tall, blonde girl laying on the sidewalk infront of the bank. There was a hole in her chest and fresh blood flooding out of it. The sight made Aurora dizzy and want her knees to give in, she wanted to throw herself infront of a passing car or jump off a twenty story building. "Miss, you need to get out of here." A police man grabbed her arm. "That's my sister," At first it was a whisper but then it turned into a scream, "THAT'S MY SISTER! LET ME SEE MY SISTER!" Aurora ripped her arm from the grasp of the police man and used the last of her energy to run over to the bleeding blonde. Her knees fell right beside the body, Aurora's shaking hand checked for a pulse. Nothing. No beating. No breathing. No Emily. Nothing. Aurora wanted to scream, yell, cry, thrash, but that wouldn't solve anything. She picked up her sister and held her close to her chest and didn't mind the blood, a tear rolled down her cheek. 'No...no. No!No!NO!' Aurora screamed in her head. Aurora's body suddenly felt warm, powerful. Through the tears she could see a bright glow encase Emily's body. Aurora's eyes widened in shock when the glow became brighter. To Aurora's pleasant surprise, the hole in Emily's chest closed rapidly. Emily's eyes then shot open. "Aurora?" She asked as if she hadn't just died. Aurora couldn't answer she was paralyzed from shock. What just happened? "Aurora! Oh my god! Your hair!" She grabbed a lock and twirled it around her finger, "And your eyes! They're gorgeous!" 'What?' Was the only thought Aurora could manage. She was utterly confused; her sister just got shot, died and then came back to life and all she can think about is how Aurora looked? Before Aurora could ask the question out loud she heard someone yell, "Get her!" The two whipped their heads around to see two police men running towards them. "Shit! Let's get out of here." Emily pushed herself up swiftly and helped Aurora up. Aurora's jaw went slack from shock and confusion. "Well, don't just stand there!" Emily took off running and Aurora quickly followed, her legs numb. The two made a sharp turn into a dark alley after 10 minutes of running. They held their breath as they heard the two police men run passed it. Emily made Aurora jump when she belted out a laugh, "I never felt so alive! So healthy!" "Emily..." Aurora's voice broke. "Oh my god. All I remember is a striking pain in my chest as I walked out of the bank and then everything went black. But then, I felt all warm and strong and saw you crying above my face and I was on the ground!" Emily continued. "Your hair and eyes were so cool-" Aurora cut her off, "Emily! You were dead!" Emily paused, probably shocked but the alley was too dark to see her face, "Wow, that's scary. But you...you revived me?" Her tone sounded bewildered and astonished. Aurora nodded, "I think so..." "That's wicked." "We need to get home, before they see me again." Aurora told Emily. Emily agreed and the two checked the streets before walking out of the alley, the coast was clear. Emily's eye widened once again at the sight of Aurora, "Wow..." "Ok, do you know where we are? And how long it's going to take to get home?" Aurora ignored her sister's awestruck face. "Umm..." Emily tried to recollect her thoughts, "We are actually pretty close, it'll take us about fifteen minutes to get home." Aurora looked up at the dark, starless sky and said, "Good 'cuz I'm hungry." Sweat ran down Aurora's face when the two walked through the front door of their house. Their mom was drinking a cup of tea on the couch when they walked in. "Where have you guys been? You are late for dinner." She took a good look at Aurora then suddenly, her eyes widened and she dropped her cup of tea on the new carpet. "Mom..." Aurora started to say. "Oh my god! Mom! I was in a robbery scene and died- how did I die Aurora?" Emily started to gush. "You were shot." Aurora looked down at her feet. Emily stared at Aurora unbelievingly for a second then continued, "Then Aurora came and then...I was brought back to life somehow." Aurora was afraid to see the look on her mother's face but she looked up to meet her eyes anyway. Her mom flabbergasted, she tried to find words. Aurora didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. "I knew this was going to happen." Aurora heard her mom whisper. Aurora snapped her head up angrily to see her mom pinching the bridge of her nose. "What? How did you know?" Aurora demanded in a harsh tone. "I didn't know exactly, I just guessed." Her mom breathed, "When you were a baby, I found you on my doorstep and I immediately thought that you belonged to superpowered parents. I accepted you and raised you, I almost forgot that I merely found you." Aurora watched her mom's pleading face as she took this all in. "I'm not your real mother." Mom began to cry, "Emily's not your real sister. Tim's not your real dad. I didn't know how you would've found out, but I didn't plan for you to find out like this." Aurora felt numb. There was no other word for it. She was lied to her whole life, she was a nuisance, she belonged to a superhuman family, but worst of all, her real parents didn't want her. Aurora's eyes suddenly felt warm and wet and her vision began to blur behind the tears. "I'm going to the bathroom." Aurora croaked. She locked herself in the bathroom and took a good look in the mirror. Her sister- sorry, step sister or whatever you call it- was right. Her hair went from messy, dirty blonde curls to perfect platinum locks. And her eyes went from a boring grey to a lively aqua blue. She was stunning, beautiful, but a stranger. She decided to confront her mo- step mom- and get some facts down. She walked out of the bathroom to find her used-to-be sister standing in the same place with confusion and shock written on her face and her mom cleaning up the tea mess. "Mom." Aurora's presence startled her used-to-be mother. "Yes, dear?" Aurora cringed at the word. "I love you but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me." Mom turned and faced Aurora with a tearful smile, "I love you too and I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." Aurora turned and hugged Emily, "Even though your not my blood sister, we are still sisters ok?" Emily laughed, "Of course." The two broke apart and Aurora turned back to her mom. Mom was happy that Aurora didn't go completely insane and glad that she handled it well. "Looks like you've got some sort of healing powers." Mom smiled, "Thank you for saving Emily." 'Wow, I'm one of those superpowered freaks that I always made fun of. How ironic.' Aurora thought. Aurora nodded, "It kind of just happened, it wasn't intentional..." Emily rolled her eyes, "But still! I'm alive thanks to you!" "Yeah, but you look like a mess." Aurora noted, looking deeply at Emily's dirty face, bloody shirt and messy blonde hair. "Aurora." Mom got Aurora's attention, "When we get back from France, you're going to have to tell David that you aren't going to that school anymore." "What?!" Aurora shrieked, "Why?!" Aurora felt like she wanted to throw up again. How could her mom do this? They are just powers! And they're healing powers at that! "Because I'm sending you to the Academy." Mom's tone was careful, "They'll help you enhance your abilities and you might discover that you have more abilities!" Aurora didn't fight back, she actually considered this. But how was she going to tell David? And the others at the school? She can't just tell them that she has powers. She needs a secret identity. It's a loss but maybe toning my skills and learning more about what I am is worth it."Alright." Aurora decided, "I'll go." Personality and Appearance When Aurora first moved to Detroit, she was shy and was worried about making friends. But as the end of the first semester rolled around, she was the most popular girl in school. She didn't act like it though, her personality was outgoing, friendly, approachable, funny and sweet. She is very athletic and enjoys soccer, volleyball and ballet. She also knows how to play the violin and piano. When she is transfered to the Academy, she goes back to being shy and insecure, waiting to make more friends. Her favorite colors are pink and aqua blue. Powers and Abilities Very oriented towards light and healing powers Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters